Las cosas que no diré
by Ayumi Sigma
Summary: Por ahora un oneshot sobre Hak y Yona reflexionando el uno sobre el otro sin decirse nada. Capítulo 1: Tu sangre.


Ni ANY ni sus personajes me pertenece, jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan maravilloso.

* * *

 _En estos últimos meses, el aroma de tu sangre se ha vuelto un olor recurrente pero no por ello agradable. Solía sentir una punzada en mi pecho cada vez que te veía herido, pero ahora respeto la dignidad con la que soportas el dolor, apenas y tu expresión cambia mientras gotas de sudor cubren tu rostro. Gracias, es lo que quiero decirte, tu expresión seria, tu voluntad totalmente enfocada, me despiertan en caso quiera rendirme o asustarme. Gracias, porque cuando aprietas mi mano en medio de una batalla, el calor de tu mano es más real que el dolor, y es todo lo que necesito. Eres todo lo que necesito._

Tus ojos brillan a la luz de la luna, calmados al fin después de una ardua mañana, el fuego que los consumía se ha esfumado y yo lo agradezco. Agradezco porque estás tranquila y en paz, con apenas unos cuantos rasguños. Agradezco porque cuando tienes esa mirada intensa siento que voy a perder el control, que no voy a poder evitar acercarme, tocarte, rendir mi voluntad a ti nuevamente. No sé cómo consigues seguir sorprendiéndome, no sé cómo consigues que mi corazón lata de forma más acelerada que de costumbre. Lucías hermosa en el castillo, entre sedas, lujo y joyas; pero debo admitir que luces más hermosa en medio de un campo de batalla, tensando tu arco, cubierta de tierra y sudor, con ojos que buscan justicia e igualdad. Por favor, Princesa, ve más despacio, no crezcas tan rápido, no puedo seguirte, y a este paso...a este paso…

-¿Hak? -Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Princesa? -Veo sus ojos muy abiertos, que se mueven entre mi rostro y mis manos. Entonces siento una ligera punzada y la cálida sensación de un hilo de sangre que empieza a brotar, me he cortado mientras pensaba.

-Te cortaste. -Dice ella, la preocupación evidente en su voz. Me río ligeramente.

-No es nada. -Digo, pero ella toma mi mano entre las suyas y succiona con su pequeña boca la sangre en mi insignificante herida. Puedo sentir el calor de sus labios, sus ojos me miran fijamente mientras limpia mi herida, entonces quisiera nunca dejar de sangrar. Siento que voy a morir si esto sigue, pero ella se detiene y rasgando parte de su vestido envuelve torpemente mi herida.

-Ya está. -Dice con una sonrisa capaz de hacer huir cualquier nube gris en el cielo.

 _El sabor de tu sangre no es nada fuera de este mundo, una bebida de sabor metálico y caliente, de sabor similar a mi propia sangre. La expresión intensa en tus ojos azules mientras pruebo tu sangre, sí que me lleva fuera de este mundo._

Ella vuelve su mirada al cielo y acomoda el largo abrigo que la cubre, yo me quedo observando el vendaje improvisado que puso en mi dedo, agradeciendo que Jae-Ha no está cerca para burlarse de la expresión estúpida que debo tener en el rostro.

-Ya puedes irte a dormir, Princesa, yo estoy a cargo de vigilar esta noche. -Digo sin mirarla, y escucho cómo suspira con molestia.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? Quiero acompañarte. -Responde enojada, con la misma expresión de niña mimada que siempre tenía en el castillo. No, no me molesta su presencia, más bien es todo lo contrario...

Creo que me abalanzo sobre ella con demasiada violencia, porque la siento saltar con sorpresa entre mis brazos, la venda que me había puesto se cae, y mi insignificante herida empieza a sangrar nuevamente. Sus ojos, morados y brillantes con la luz de la luna, me miran con desconcierto. Acerco mi mano herida a su rostro y lo acaricio, manchándolo ligeramente de sangre. Acerco la herida de mi dedo índice a sus labios y veo la sangre correr ligeramente. No me importaría darle todo el sustento carmesí de mi cuerpo con tal de sentir nuevamente su pequeña e irresistible boca cerca de mi piel.

 _La sensación de tu sangre sobre mis labios, es cálida y me produce cosquillas. Tus ojos me miran con intensidad, como si pudieran ver lo que hay dentro de mí, como si pudieras leer mis pensamientos. Tu aliento agitado tan cerca de mí, me hace temblar y me atrae, quisiera sentirlo más de cerca, quisiera..._

-Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas a dormir, Princesa. -Digo, reuniendo toda la fuerza que me queda y apartándome de ella, pero sin tener la fuerza suficiente para no mirarla. Ella baja el rostro escondiéndolo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen. La veo limpiarse la sangre del rostro con el reverso de su mano y luego lamerse la mano para limpiarla. Quiero saltar nuevamente sobre ella, pero se da vuelta.

-Cúrate esa herida, Hak. Buenas noches. -Dice caminando hacia su tienda, llevándose consigo todo el aliento que me quedaba.

 _Tu sangre huele, sabe y se siente como la de cualquier otra persona, pero a mi parecer tiene algún veneno escondido. Es la única explicación que encuentro para esta sensación de ahogo que me consume lentamente. Procuraré no volver a probar tu sangre, Hak, procuraré...pero no sé si de verdad pueda lograrlo..._

* * *

 _*Yona es todo lo que está en cursiva._


End file.
